1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a wall panel system of the type used in open-plan office environments and, more particularly, to a wall panel system having a unique frame construction which is highly functional and readily manufacturable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open-plan office wall partition systems have gained wide acceptance in the construction of modern office space. These systems generally comprise modular panel assemblies connected in configurations which divide or partition the work space into office cubicles suitable for varieties of specific tasks. The panels are often constructed with a steel framework covered by decorative tiles meant to compliment the decor of the office space. The panel assemblies may be designed to support cabinets, shelves, desk surfaces and the like. Hence, they must be designed in a manner as to be relatively rigid and sturdy. Often the wall panels are hollow and contain provisions for accommodating electrical devices and cables.
A disadvantage of known modular panels for use in office partition systems is that they are frequently constructed with complex steel members in order to achieve rigidity and also to provide for the mounting of electrical devices and the routing of electrical cables. In one form of system it is known to use what is referred to as a "beltline" wire management arrangement. In such a system cables are routed to feed electrical connectors and receptacles mounted within the panels at approximately the height of a desk top so that they can be accessible to desk top electrical equipment such as computers or the like. It is common in such systems to provide a horizontal opening or slot in the associated decorative tile system for routing of cables into the interior of panels. In order to prevent the slots from being open on both sides of the panel a special tile is used adjacent the slot having a foam or rubber gasket to essentially close the slot and prevent light passage through the panel. Such an arrangement adds expense to the construction of the panel system.